Kel finds someone new
by LadyOfTheNight
Summary: Kel gets rejected by Neal and finds some new guy.
1. Default Chapter

Kel sat by her fireplace in a winged back armchair. She guzzled the last of her brandy and pushed the goblet onto the table far away from her. *I can't believe I had told Neal that I had liked him. What the HELL was I thinking?" Kel stared into the fire for what seem like hours until she heard a faint knock on the door. Kel got out of her comfortable position and reached the door grumbling. She was still a little woozy from the brandy. When Kel opened the door, she saw none other then Neal. *oh great what does he want* Kel thought with a smirk. "Yes Nealan?" Kel asked smugly. "Listen, Kel I'm really sorry that I don't feel the same way about you but I just hope that this doesn't ruin our friendsh..."Before he could finish his sentence Kel turned around opened the closet door and closed it . "Kel open this door." Neal begged. "Hold your horses." Kel yelled. After a few minutes Kel emerged wearing a black tank top with red glittered stripes that went all the way down her shirt but stopped at her chest on the sides. She also wore a sexy , short jean skirt with short black boots and a jean jacket in her hand. Kel's hair was brushed down with red highlights at the ends of the hairs that framed her face. On her eyes was red glitter. Neal stopped breathing when he saw her. *O man, she looks so hot. I shouldn't have said I didn't like her.* "Listen Nealan if you're finished gawking I'm going out." And with that Kel turned and closed the door behind her. Neal snapped out of his trance and threw open the door. "Kel wait, don't leave." Kel had already turned the corner and decided not to hear him. *I'll show him, in fact I'll show them all. I can get any guy I want.* Kel walked out of the palace and saddled up Peachblossom and rode towards town. Neal ran in the opposite direction towards the library to round up the study group to help him get back Kel. Neal ran into the library where he was met by confused faces. "Kel's gone, I need you to come with me to get her back. " Neal gasped. All of a sudden scrapings of chairs were heard on the cold stone floor. They all rushed out of the palace towards the stable.  
  
Kel reached the Dancing Dove and tethered up Peachblossom near the Inn, close by. Kel entered the Bar and was soon engulfed by loud music and rowdy people. Kel walked up to bar and ordered a margarita. The brandy had seemed to wear off when she was riding Peachblossom. *hmm...now where is there a hot , single guy who is at least partially sober.* Kel noticed a dark haired, handsome young man about her age sitting off by himself. *I think I'll go over there and give him so company.* Kel thought with a smirk. "Hey, aren't you lonely all by yourself ?" Kel asked innocently. The dark haired young man looked up at Kel surprised and then looked her up and down. *Nice body.* He thought. "Not anymore." he said smiling. He patted a seat next to him on his right. Kel sat down. "I'm Keldary, but you can call me Kel. All my friends do." "It's nice to meet you Kel , I'm Bryce." *Well, I'm not doing too bad for the male with breasts. * Kel thought as she returned her attention back to what Bryce was saying.  
  
*Gods, I don't even want to think about what kind of trouble Kel is getting into now.* Neal thought. Neal galloped harder as he tried to stay on top of his mare, Thunder. Cleon and Roald where neck and neck behind him, while Owen, Merric, and Seaver followed up in the rear. "Just 10 more minutes till we get to The Dancing Dove." Neal called over his shoulder. *Let's just hope she's there.* Neal thought with a grimace.  
  
( A/N I really hoped you liked this. Review it and send it back k? thanx! i know it kinda sux but ...well u know.) 


	2. Bryce

Kel and Bryce had been flirting with each other for the past 10 minutes now and were getting VERY interested with each other by the Kel's favorite dance song , Who Do You Love Now, came on. "Oh, this is my favorite song, we HAVE to dance." Kel said while pulling Bryce up to his feet. Bryce had not complaints and gently laid his hands on her waist has she lead him onto the dance floor. A minute had gone into the song before Kel and Bryce reached the dance floor. Kel turned an faced him with a flirtacious smile on her face, and a wicked glem in her eye. Bryce was warming up to this not so innocent by now girl, every second. Kel pulled Bryce closer to her and wrapped one arm around his waist and the other arm lay loosely by her side. When the music had gotten louder Kel started swinging her hips back and forth, with Bryce moving rythmicly with her. After a few minutes the pair were grinding together, too hypnotized with each others bodies to notice a large group of frantic looking riders stamped into the bar.  
  
Neal and the others raced into the bar after they had tied up their horses. Neal went straight to the bar to ask his friend Nick if he had seen Kel here recently. Nick looked at Neal amused and asked, "Do you happen to know what she was wearing?" Neal took a deep breath and described Kel's outfit. Nick took one look at Neal and replied sympathticly. "You're gonna need this." He said shoving a small shot glass filled with hard liquor. Neal looked at Nick confused and saw that he was pointing towards the dance floor. Neal slowly turned around, following Nick's fingers. In the middle of a dance floor he saw a pair grinding to the loud music blairing all aorund them. The couple was none other than Kel and some strange man. Neal turned to Nick looking horrified. "That's Kel?" he gasped. "Aye'. She's found herself a nice catch. It's my friend's nephew. He's a nice boy. He'll treat her well. " With that Nick thrust the shot glass towards Neal and told him to drink. Neal didn't need to be told twice.  
  
(A/N ok so..what did you think? Ok review and tell me what u think. Don't flame me please!!! :0( ) 


	3. The Match (oh how creative.)

Neal hurriedly swallowed the shot and pushed past the knights and travlers all edged along the dance floor. Neal ran over to Kel and Bryce and pulled them apart. "What the HELL are you thinking Kel? You don't even know this guy!" Kel stood there too shocked to say anything. Bryce gently let go of Kel and planted himself in front of Neal.  
  
"Hey, you got a problem you talk it out with me." Neal glared at him while Kel started mumbling to herself.  
  
" Yeah, I have a problem. Kel here is drunk and you are making moves on her when she's vulnerable." Neal shouted. Kel shoved herself infront of Bryce and gave a piercing look to Neal.  
  
"I may not be fully sober, but I do know that you're acting like a complete asshole!" she yelld. All around the dance floor people either hooted for Kel and Neal to fight , or gasped at the two best friends fighting.  
  
"Gods, Kel you don't know this guy and you're flinging yourself at him just because I said I didn't like you back." Neal knew right after he said it that it was a mistake. Kel was horrified that she had been humiliated infront of everyone, especailly infront of Bryce. Kel didn't even think when she made the next move, she turned away and then, just as quickly swong at Neal, and punched him in the jaw. Everyone gasped. Neal staggered back abit before he regained his balance.  
  
"You filthy whore!" Neal spat at Kel. Kel shuddered back and tried to regain her composure. Kel was trying everything to refrain from crying right then and there, but instead she choked it down and said to Neal,  
  
"You of all people should watch what you say, one of these days your big mouth is going to get you in trouble and you can bet I'm going to get a front row seat." Her voice dripped with venom.  
  
"Now, if you don't mind I'm going home to practice my glaive pattern dances. Oh, but don't think you're going to get away with this so fast Nealan," she smiled smugly as she called him his unfavorite name, " I'll see you on the practice courts, you can bet on that." And with that she turned on her heel and walked up to the waiting Bryce.  
  
"I'm sorry our night was ruined by a certain someone, but hopefully I'll see you again. Right now I'm stationed at the Palace. " Kel leaned forward and kissed him softly. Kel walked to the edge of the dance floor , she was immediately given a path that lead towards the front door. Kel casually walked out of the bar and hoisted up on Peachblossom and headed towards the palace. Everyone looked back at a flabbergastted Neal. For the rest of the night he sat at a table shaking his head and mumbling things no one could make out. Everyone knew Neal had asked for his death when he had yelled at Kel, and they also knew she would pound him into the Earth.  
  
The next day almost the whole castle had heard about the arguement and where waiting at the practice courts for Neal and Kel to show up. About an hour after everyone had gathered around the fences, Kel came jogging down the front steps on the Palace. Neal was talking to a bunch of knights when he saw her approach another court. He moved behind her so she couldn't see him. Kel was streching and would not notice him appraoch her from behind, he was going to get in the first move. Just as he was going to kick her in the back of the knee so she would fall , her leg shot out from behind her and she twisted back. Neal's legs where kicked out from under him and he landed on the ground. Kel looked down at him and growled. "Don't EVER try to make a cheap move like that on me EVER, EVER, AGAIN!" Everyone was staring at them, Kel paid no heed put said loudly enough for everyone one to hear. "Since you so eagerly want start this little fight, and since you made a cheap first move, I  
call the rules." Kel thought about what she was best at and then what would hurt Neal more, finally she picked a catergory. "Duel, swords or daggers. If our swords are both knocked out of our hands then we fight hand to hand combat." Neal slowly nodded. He knew she was better at both, but today he felt like he could take her on. "Let's use swords ." He said. kel agreed and they approached the crowded practice court assigned for the match. Kel unsheath Griffen, her sword, and prayed to yamma that she win. 


End file.
